


Remembrance

by DoctorDee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Crying, Post S3, in memoriam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDee/pseuds/DoctorDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora remembers her friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

Jaune tossed another log onto the fire. I watched the sparks shoot up into the air, swirling around in complex patterns before fading. I moved closer to Ren as the night crept back in. I looked around the campfire. Jaune was blankly staring into the flames, Ruby was fiddling with her scroll and Ren was holding me. It was nice being with him, and with Jaune, but…

 

“So where are we going, Ruby?” I asked. I tried to sound as chipper as normal, but lately, it just wasn’t as easy. She started in surprise, before looking up from her scroll.

 

“We’re going to Mistral. Cinder and her group were pretending to be students from Haven, and no-one said anything. We’re going to find out why.” I was surprised by how determined and hard she sounded. You couldn’t be a Hunter without having a core of steel, but Ruby always had a goofy exterior over it. It was part of what made her fun to hang out with.

 

“We can meet Pyrrha’s family, too,” said Jaune. It was the first real contribution he’d given for the past hour. “I… We should tell them about her.” We all nodded in agreement.

 

“Pyrrha’s sister goes to Haven. We can talk to her,” Ren volunteered. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. The night was chilly, but he was nice and warm.

 

“What are we going to say to her?” I asked. “The last time she saw Pyrrha… What can you do?” I looked around the fire. Renny’s eyes were downcast, Jaune was scowling and Ruby was starting to tear up like me.

 

“It shouldn’t have happened to her! She was so kind and smart and talented and now she’s-“ I started crying and clinging to Ren. “The last time I saw her she was as strong as ever and fighting and then I had to save Ren and I couldn’t help her!” My face was buried in Ren’s shirt, and I was staining it with my tears and snot.

 

“She ran off to help Professor Ozpin, and I never saw her again! We’ll never talk about classes or boys or weapons or anything,” my voice was hitching as I thought of her. “We were supposed to graduate and go to each other’s weddings, and now there isn’t even a body.” I was clinging to Ren like a life preserver in a storm and his arms were wrapped around me too. I could feel his tears trickling through my hair as he bowed his head.

 

“She… She was my best friend. I loved her like a sister, and she shouldn’t have died like that. She was just in her first year! Fights to the death is what the grown-ups are for, not children. But she- she went off to fight and she never came back, and me and Ren waited for hours and hours for her to come back and she never did and, and…” My throat closed and my shoulders shook in grief as Ren hugged me. I could hear Jaune crying too and Ren’s body was trembling.

 

_Please God, I’d give everything I have if I could just see her again one more time_. I wasn’t able to get the words out, but I screamed them in my head, wishing that someone would hear them. I couldn’t lose someone like Pyrrha, not for something like this.

 

I spent hours crying into Ren’s shoulder until sleep finally overtook me.


End file.
